What Would Happen?
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: What would happen if Derek and Casey met before their parents got married? What would happen if there was an attraction? What would happen if Marti was a singing sensation? If you'd like to find out, read this story. Dasey. Possibly Dendra.


I looked down the aisle and looked for the Corn Pops. I walked to the middle of the aisle. I bent down to get the box, and when I stood up and turned around, there was an extremely attractive brunette boy staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked flirtatiously, walking a little closer to him. His eyes scanned my body and then came back to meet mine.

"Oh, you don't even know. I'm Derek, and your name might be?" He asked, taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled before introducing myself.

"My name is Casey. It's _very _nice to meet you Derek." I said. I turned to walk back to the end of the aisle to go check out, but he grabbed my hand to keep me from going anywhere.

"Any way I can get your number? I'd love to get to know you." He said with a smirk. I reached into my purse to grab a pen. I grabbed it and turned to face the handsome stranger.

"Here it is. Call anytime." I said while writing my cell phone number on his hand. He smiled the cutest smile and waved as I turned to leave the aisle for the second time today. As son as he couldn't see my face, I grinned a very big grin.

_Cute, and he was hitting on me,_ I thought. _I wonder when he'll call_. Just as I thought that, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at the screen. Unknown Number. I sighed, hoping it wasn't a prank call. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, bored. I had reached the end of the aisle when the caller responded.

"Turn around." I was confused. I turned to see Derek a few feet behind of me, waving like an old friend who hadn't seen me in 10 years. I giggled and rolled my eyes. He flipped his phone shut and began to walk towards me. I did the same, taking a deep breath too.

"Would you like to go get something to eat? It's close to six and I thought we could go somewhere to get to know each other and…." Derek was interrupted.

"Derek! Stop rambling! I'll go with you! Just let me call my mom and tell her where I'm going." I said, and then started walking towards the checkout with Derek very close behind. I pulled up my cami and brushed down my shorts. I made a quick phone call to my mom to tell her I was going to dinner with a friend. She said to be home by 10. After we checked out, we went to get into what I guessed was Derek's car.

"So, Casey, how old are you?" Derek said, guessing she was his age, 16.

"I'm 16, soon to be 17. What about you?" I said, shyly. He looked over at me and smiled when we reached the stoplight.

"I'm 16 as well. Do you mind if we go to a Perkins?" He said, then raised his eyebrows.

"Nope. I don't mind at all." I said, and before I knew it we were in the parking lot at Perkins and Derek was coming around to open my door. He took my hand and helped me out. We walked into Perkins and were seated at a booth in the back.

"Casey, I'm really glad we came here tonight. I'm glad I have the chance to get to know someone as amazing as you." Derek said. My response was flushed cheeks and a wide smile.

As dinner progressed, I found that I liked Derek more and more. I just wanted his arms around me while we stayed up and talk late into the night about pointless things. That's what every girl wants, isn't it?

After Derek paid and we got up to leave, he grabbed my hand. I was ecstatic. As we walked out of the restaurant, Derek's grip around my hand tightened.

"Casey. Do you wanna go back to my house? We can watch a movie or something." Derek said as we sat in his car, in the parking lot. It was silent, and it was dark. I was praying that he would take this mood as a sign we should kiss.

"Sure Derek. A movie would be nice. I just can't stay out to late." I said, then looked up at Derek as we pulled out of the parking lot. As we reached a stoplight, Derek turned to face me.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem." Derek said and then leaned in to kiss me. As our lips met, my heart climbed into such happiness that it's indescribable. One of Derek's hands was on my cheek, while the other was on my knee. Mine were around his neck. We were about to deepen the kiss, but we heard horns honking at us and we came back to the realization that we were at a stoplight. Derek pulled away quickly and sped forward.

"Er…uhm…I'm sorry." Derek said as his cheeks flushed. I smiled and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Derek! Don't be sorry at all. I really enjoyed that." I said with a huge smile, and I could see Derek's cheeks flushing even more.

"Well, if you liked it so much, why don't we continue that when we get to my house?" Derek said very mischievously. Now it was my turn to blush. We drove into a suburban neighborhood and Derek pulled into the driveway of a nice looking two story house. As soon as the car stopped, Derek leaned over and picked me up, pulling me into his lap. He placed his hands on my hips and smirked before smashing his face into mine. I gladly returned the kiss, deepening in quickly.

"Derek…" I said, pulling away from him.

"Let's go inside. Please?" I said, pulling down the bottom of my shirt. Derek looked disappointed that we had stopped, but his face brightened at the suggestion of going inside. He nodded and opened his door, letting me get out first. He grabbed my hand and walked to the door. As he took out a key and opened the door, I noticed his living room was dark. I could dimly make out the figures of two people sitting on the couch, very closely I might add. Derek turned on the lights and the couple sprang apart very fast. As my eyes adjusted, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"MOM?" Casey yelled.

"Dad!" Derek screamed.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWLDLWLDLWD

So, should I continue this story? What will happen in chapter two of What Would Happen? Please review! Feedback always helps! I need to know what you would like to happen in the next chapter, and what you think of what I have so far. PLEASE Read and Review!


End file.
